Cell movements and shape changes of the hypodermis of C. elegans appear to drive the morphogenesis of the body. Folowing enclosure of the hypodermis, the hypodermal cells shorten along the circumferential direction and lengthen in the longitudinal direction, resulting in a 4-fold increase in length.